The Chains That Bind Ch 4
Chapter 3: I Dream of Unicorns We floated through the dark void until we came to a bright sphere that looked like the force if the ocean was contained inside it. “Come on,” Kat said as she went inside the sphere. I was a little worried as I had no idea what was going on. I wasn’t as use to dream traveling as she was and I had no idea what I was walking in to. I didn’t have time to think about it as a hand came out of the sphere and dragged me in. When I opened my eyes, I was in a throne room, but there weren’t as many seats as the Counsel of the Gods on Olympus, or at least that is what I heard as I had never been there myself. “Poseidon,” came a booming voice from a large man sitting in the head throne. He was clad in armor and had electricity storming around him. He looked a lot like Zeus, but looked younger for some reason but when a god can change form that wasn’t hard to believe. “What have you brought to make your link of the chain? Time grows short my brother and he is approaching Olympus.” “Where are we?” I asked Kat as we just floated in the background of the scene taking place before us. “We are in Poseidon’s dream. With this thing, whatever it is waking up from its’ sleep, it appears to be on the their minds a lot lately,” she said back to me, her eyes glued to the dream as if she was watching some kind of movie, which it kind of was. “Do gods dream?” I replied. It seemed like a legitimate question as I couldn’t imagine someone like Ares just going to bed and slipping under the blankets holding a teddy bear or something. “The gods can be in many places at once, but at least one of those parts is asleep as even the gods need rest sometimes,” she explained, still keeping her eyes focused. “Sometimes I like to slip into their dreams and watch. This is a memory dream, or a dream about events in the past that have already happened.” It was a simple enough explanation, with all that power I guess they needed to sleep sometimes. I looked back at the scene unfolding before me. Poseidon reached into a bag he had strapped to a sash around his waist and pulled out what looked to be a simple horn. “I offer the horn of the first unicorn. Its’ power is immense, but sadly no more unicorns will be born into this world and will not reform if killed. But this is a worthy sacrifice and it is needed, I offer this to you my brother,” Poseidon said as he went down on one knee and raised the horn into the air. The horn became shrouded in a bright light and morphed into the shape of a chain link before connecting to two other links on a nearby table. “The chain is almost complete,” said the voice of the woman standing next to Zeus, the voice of Hera. “Only two more links need to be made. Hestia and Zeus, have you decided what you will sacrifice?” Zeus looked troubled as if he didn’t want to give up anything at all, something that carried over to his most recent incarnation. Hestia simply nodded her head. “I have an idea, but it will take time to manifest it into physical form. Please give me just a little more time,” she said and then she vanished into the flames. It was an interesting scene to watch, but then Poseidon turned around to face us and it felt like I had been hit with a wave of force. I woke in my bed not understanding what had just happened. I took a quick look around and saw my bag was glowing. I looked inside to see the map had started to glow. When I unfolded it, there was the image of a horn and it wasn’t too far away. It was in Baltimore, most likely the aquarium if we were looking for something belonging to the god of the sea. I tried to get back to sleep when a small piece of paper slipped through the window and took the shape of an owl. It flew over to me and pecked at my forehead before unfolding in my lap. I lifted the small piece of paper and read the message: Meet me outside Slowpoke. Chapter 5: Five More Minutes [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111